H2O just add avatar
by lunaeagle
Summary: this is a story about katara ang and socca having to leave their home and fleeing to another island, mako how will katara keep the secret of her being a mermaid when she is a water bender? send in 21st century.
1. Chapter 1: moving

chapter 1: moving away

 **hi guys this is my first fanfiction i hope you enjoy! p.s. this whole story is set in modern 21st century**

"uhhh so ang socca i've been thinking for a while.." katara was cut of by ang "bout what?" katara rolled her eyes _is he always this curious?_ she thought to herself "well if you hadn't butted in i would have told you" she huffed glaring at ang slightly, and looked at his feet "sorry" "it's ok ang i know that you were just curious anyways i have been thinking about uhhh… well.. moving somewhere… you know...safer?" katara said in a hurry "i did not hear a word of what you said" socca said in confusion "ugghhh" katara sighed , "i will spell it out for you i h-a-v-e b-e-e-n t-h-i-n-k-i-n-g o-f m-o-v-i-n-g s-o-m-e-w-h-e-r-e s-a-f-e-r" she said v-e-r-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y "it's a great idea and all but why exactly" ang asked "well i have been tracking the fire nation recently and they are on the right tracks to finding us" katara said, angs eyes widened "right ok very good reason when do we leave?" "well i was thinking, and i know it is a bit short notice, tonight apa could fly high and we would be covered, they wouldn't see us therefore would not be able to track us" katara said half hurrying "yeah that sounds great but where are we going?" and asked "i was thinking gold coast" katara replied "where is that exactly?" ang asked out of curiosity _there he goes again curious as ever!_ "australia" katara replied moments later "ahh ok" ang said nodding his head "ang there are i few things i need to go through before we leave" katara said with a stern voice "why don't you go through them now then i will know" ang said "well first thing no bending in public there are few or no benders in australia, second we will stay on a remote island which is not visited often i was thinking mako and three we have to try and fit in make friends or we will stick out making us an easier target, one last thing do not i repeat do not tell anyone unless you have to is that clear?" katara asked sternly ang rolled his eyes "yes mum" he smiled annoying katara "wait ang where's socca?" "he's asleep over there" he pointed behind some huge rocks "we have to go now il'l wake him up" she ran over and shouted "SOCCA WAKE UP NOW WE HAVE TO GO OR THE FIRE NATION WILL TRACK US AND CATCH US UP NOW" she threw a blob of water which hit him in the face, socca bolted up "what the…oh katara i was just taking a _little_ nap" katara rolled her eyes "yeah well i don't have time to argue the fire nation are going to be here in about 30 minutes so get a move on and pack" she ran back to ang and they started putting their stuff on apa when socca was finally done packing he loading his things onto apa we hopped on and took off just in time, she saw the

island in flames half burnt down already she sighed she had got used to losing things but she was sure that mako island was the place that the fire nation would not find, well at least for ten years then they would move on. _as usual_ katara thought to herself _well at least something good will come out of this 1. we will be safe-ish will meet new people make friends ect. and ang will be able to practise our bending on mako three good things that is more than enough to be positive about_ she was so caught up in thought that she hadn't even realised that they were there "katara snap out of it we're here" and said nudging her katara was lost for a second and then it clicked "ahh we're here mako island" this was it, no turning back now they had arrived


	2. Chapter 2:transformations

chapter 2: transformation

 **sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger i couldn't think of what to write but then it came to me and i grabbed my laptop enjoy!:P**

katara ang and socca landed on mako and began to unpack.

"i am going to go and explore" katara said after a while

"be safe" ang said

"have fun doing whatever your doing" socca mumbled obviously not paying attention.

katara battled her way through the woods and found a river _ahhh what a nice stream even if it isn_ ' _t that big it is nice to be around water again_ katara thought, she went down to touch the water but on her way down she fell through a hole, when she was falling she smashed her head against a rock knocking her unconscious.

katara woke up a few hours later, she looked all around and then found where she had come down from she attempted to climb back up, she fell and scraped her knee badly "shit" she said under her breath, she ignored the pain and stood up wincing slightly, she found a few stone steps and walked up them. "whoah" she gasped as she walked into an amazing cave with a pool full of clear water, katara saw the water raising a little and then falling "that means that it is connected to the sea" she took off her shoes and dived in.

she saw a exit just the right size for her and possibly someone else, she swam up for air, she looked up closed her eyes regaining confidence, she opened her eyes to see the bright light of the full moon she squinted _oww that hurt_ she thought.

seconds later the pool began to bubble, katara paniced _what is the water doing_ she thought _water has never done that before what the hell!_ then something even weirder happened the bubbes (which appeared to be golden) started to rise, katara paniced more when she felt a tingle in her legs, when the full moon had passed she got straight out of the pool and dried off, she breathed in and out taking in what had just happened, this water was different to any other water, an idea formed in kataras head _if i can bend the water out of the way then i might be able to get out without touching that weird water,_ she held out her hand and attempted to bend the water, after a good ten minutes of trying she gave up, what was this? katara sighed "guess i will be spending the night here, ill try again in the morning when i can see rocks and other hazards" she sighed again _ang will be so worried_ she thought _ahh i know il'l text him_ , she got out her phone and started typing

 **hi ang don,t worry about me i just fell down a hole and bumped my head against some rocks, i know how to get out but ill leave it till morning because it is sooo dark and i can't see anything, see ya -k**

after she sent the text she lay down and slept a long sleep.

when she woke up she looked around confused then she remembered everything and groaned, she glanced at her phone, she had a text, she read the text, it had only been sent 20 minutes ago

 **ok good your safe i was getting worried see you in a bit -a**

katara rubbed her eyes and decided that she was ready to go, she took off her shoes and dove into the water (with her shoes of course :P) and started to swim out. 8 seconds later and she felt a tingle in her legs, she ignored it 2 seconds after she felt the tingle she began to sink, paniced she looked down to see that her legs were not there anymore instead there was a long shimmering orange _tail_ katara screamed a few seconds later she realised that /that was a stupid idea as she was begining to run out of air, katara desperatly tried to swim but her tail weighed a ton, getting more paniced she slowly clenched her hand into a fist, at first the water got warmer and then it started to get hotter and hotter _wait did i do that?_ katara thought, she focused really hard on what had happened and then remembered "i slowly clenched my hand into a fist.." as soon as she started to close her hand into a fist the water started to heat up "oh my god what the hell" she said to no-body but herself, then katara realised that she wasn't holding her breath, she was breathing… underwater she also realised that she was at the bottom of the pool _think think think_ __she thought _what else has a tail this size.. dolphins_ katara had seen dolphins swim before and she copied from memory she began to rise as she began to get used to the new muscles of her tail she began to swim faster and rise faster until she surfaced, she swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out, she dried herself by slowly making her hand into a fist, as she was drying herself she thought _what if i never change back? what will i tell socca and ang? does this happen when i touch water? what am i?_ more and more questions filled her head until she gave up on trying to solve questions and just go with it. when she dried of she got her legs back _jeasus christ that was scary._

she did have one question that she needed to answer and fast _does this happen when i touch water and if so how long before i transform?_ to test this she stuck her pinky finger into the water and counted in seconds _123_ nothing yet _4 5 6_ still nothing _7 8_ there was the tingle _9 10_ , at ten seconds her tail grew back and she was wearing a matching coloured bikini top. katara sighed then she heard someone shout something "KATARA ARE YOU THERE?" it was ang, he had come looking for her, she replied "YES ANG I AM HERE " a moment later ang replied "ME AND SOCCA ARE COMING DOWN TO GET YOU" _shit how am i going to explain this_ she had 2 options option 1: let her friends come meaning they would know or option 2: dive into the water and say she will meet them at the beach

she chose option two "SORRY I DIDN'T COME I WENT FOR A SWIM MEET YOU AT THE BEACH" and before ang could reply he heard a splash and she was gone "KATARA" he yelled, when he didn't hear an answer he went down, _it's so dark here_ ang thought "KATARA I AM COMING TO CHECK IT OUT" little did ang know that katara was already half way home


	3. Chapter 3: secrets and lies

chapter 3: secrets and lies

katara had just dragged herself out of the ocean and behind a rock when socca called out "KATARA WHERE ARE YOU?" _oh shoot if he sees me i am dead_ katara thought, she had three options 1- let socca see 2- dive back into the ocean 3- take a chance and steam dry

katara chose option 3, she raised her palm and slowly clenched it into a fist, she winced in pain _owww i never thought that it would hurt this much_ she thought as she continued to dry herself, after what seemed like forever and a half she finally had her legs back and ran out from behind the rock "HEY SOCCA" she shouted "I'M OVER HERE" socca cme running "katara where the hell have you been all night and half of today?" he looked angry "uhh well you see it's hard to explain.." she trailed off "you were practising weren't you?" he sighed, katara didn't answer for a moment debating with herself wether she should tell him or lie, she decided on lie and said "yeah sorry i would have texted but my phone was dead" she said in a half hurry, socca suspected something was wrong that she was not telling him, socca shrugged and walked off, katara walked in the other direction, socca looked back and saw that she was avioding the water _how strange_ he thought _she always loved the water_ again he just shrugged it off and carried on walking.

katara was racking her brain as she ran which way did i go last night i have to see if ang is ok after ages of trying to remember she gave up and started to run north "ANG ANG WHERE ARE YOU" she shouted as loud as her lungs would let her "ANG…" she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a tree root almost falling into the hole she had fell into last night i know that hole she thought and then it clicked in her mind its the hole from last night ang might be stuck.. "ANG ARE YOU THERE" she screamed at the top of her lungs a muffled "i'm down here" came from below katara sighed in relief "i'm coming down" she said carefully making her way down, "katara where did you go it's quite a swim from the pool to the reef" ang said, he looked like he had just dried off from attempting to swim out. "well i swam out i told you before i left" katara said "well now we are both stuck down here" ang sighed and sat down on the sand "ang i didn't fall down just then i climbed down we can get out, thats the only way" katara said thinking out loud "i guess you'r right" ang said getting up with enthusiasm and walking up to the steep hill. "here goes nothing" and said running up the steep hill as fast as his legs would carry him, he almost fell down but he made it, "ok katara i'll help you up" ang said reaching out his hand "fine i'm coming" katara said taking a few steps back and then running at full speed she slipped near the top but ang caught her _thank god_ katara thought, but 2 seconds later she realised that his hand was wet _no no no no no this can not be happening_ "uhh sorry ang have to go" she said and let go of his hand "what katara come back" he slid down the steep hill and ran after her, katara hadn't made it to the water in time and fell flat on her face, she was dragging herself to the edge when she heard ang coming up the steps "katara i'm coming down" _no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no he can't see he just can't_ she reached the edge of the pool and dove in, just at that second ang walked in, as he walked in he heard a splash and turned to see what it was, all he saw was long dark hair followed by a tail, ang rubbed his eyes, _hmmm i know what i saw, it must have been katara she was the only one down here_ ang thought and racked his brain to remember why she had left so suddenly _ahhh i know i was trying to help her up then she let go and ran, but why nothing was wrong with my han…_ "wait my hand was wet" ang said realising "but why would she be afraid of water i mean she does bend it" ang thought and thought but couldn't figure out why. he decided that he would ask her tomorrow.

 _phew that was too close i don't think he saw me or did he…_ katara thought to herself while swimming along.

 **hey guys i would like to say a huge thank you to all of my viewers please leave a review so i know what you think, please leave tips or ideas thank you so much for the views it means alot to have someone like what you have make**

 **~lunaeagle~**


	4. Chapter 4: finding out

chapter 4: finding out

 **before i begin i would like to say a HUGE thanks to all of my viewers and supporters, it feels really good to create something put time into it and then have people read it. thank you so much (sorry if i said that like a bazillion times) i will be posting once every day (around 4-7 pm), i am in the UK so i don,t know other time zones (sorry if it doesn't work for you but i try my hardest) i hope you enjoy this chapter its gonna be extra loooooooong (took me forever and a half :p)**

katara swam as fast as her tail would carry her, she was learning and was swimming faster with every swoosh (?) of her tIail, she didn't know where she was going but she closed her eyes and swam _its so peacfull down here,_ she swam peacfully for about 10 minutes until she could feel the water getting shallow, katara opened her eyes to see that she had arrived at gold coast, she saw people walking around everywhere, she swam down the beack a bit more and saw a caffe _that sounds like a nice place to go for a juice,_ she looked up at the sign _rikki's_ she saw someone walk out and swam behind a rock where she would not be seen, "HELLO" they called "IS ANYONE THERE" a boy with jet black hair and blue green eyes walked onto the beach, katara just satred from behind the rock, sam saw a few strands of dark hair coming from behind a rock, katara hid hardly breathing, she knew that he was close but she couldn't swim away he would see, sam was just around the corner from where she was hiding would he find out?. sam walked out from behind the rock and saw katara (not her tail though) "ummm… hello what are you doing out here" sam asked peering around the corner, katara turned, terror filled her eyes what could she do? and then it hit her _im a water bender surrounded by water i can do ANYTHING_ her confidence back she replied "you shouldn't be here go away"

"uhhh.. why what are you hiding"

"nothing just go"

"ummm…. no"

"why not"

"because i wanna know" sam wined

"well you can't go"

"i'm coming to look"

kataras eyes widened "no no you can't do that"

"uhhh yeah i can watch me" sam took two steps

"please don't" katara begged

"why not" said sam taking thee steps

"because… because i don't want to hurt you"

"ppfftt as if" sam laughed

katara was filled with rage, she put her hand out the water rose towering above the boy

"what the hell how did you…" sam trailed off as the water grew and grew towering above him by 6 feet

"please don't" he said "please i just want to know"

that stopped katara, that sounded like somethhing ang would say when she was annoyed at him being so curious

katara lowered her hands the water lowering slightly

"can i trust you" katara asked

"well…"

"can i trust you" she asked again

"yes"

"would you be able to keep the biggest secret that ever was" she said trembling was she really going to tell him, this stranger?

"yes i think i would"

"i can't tell you unless you are REALLY sure that you can keep my secret"#

"yes i can"

"do not tell anyone" she said sternly

"not even my mates?"

"especially not your mates!"

sam sighed and huffed for a moment "fine"

katara lowered her hands further down

"your sure you can keep the secret"

"yes i am sure" sam said calmly hopping that she believed him, he really wanted to know

"here goes nothing" katara said under her breathe as she lowered the water completely

sam took a few steps forward, kataras heart raced _what if he told? can i REALLY trust him? what if he tells someone about my bending?_ sam took the finall steps and his eyes widened "your a mer…." he trailed of, he was dumbstruck

"yeah yeah now you know what my big secret is, you better not tell or i will find you" she said calmly

"how no legs" he smiled,

 _oh my god that smile_ katara thought as her heart melted in her chest

"watch" she said and dove underwater

"hey wait come back" sam said chasing after her, she went to a place of the beach that he didn't even know existed,

"little help here" katara said attempting to drag herself onto the sand

"oh yeah sure" sam jumped up and grabbed her hand "oh god your heavy…. no offence"

"none taken i know that i am" she said

when katara was finally dragged away from water she wiped away the sand that stuck to her tail and slowly started making her palm into a fist

"what are you doing" sam asked confused

"just watch" she said as steam began to rise around her

"how did you do that?" sam asked dumbstruck

"secret" she said smiling

"well i know your biggest secret ever" he said smiling "so you may as well tell me"

"i will later and not my biggest secret" she said, she knew that this would make him curious, he was just like ang, he wanted to know,

"how could you have a bigger secret than this" he said with a i-dont-believe-that-you-have-a-bigger-secret-than-this-look on his face

katara rolled her eyes "again i will tell you everything later"

sam huffed "fine but i am very impatient i warn you"

katara laughed "i guessed when you insisted on knowing, your like my friend back at.." she stopped talking she had said too much

"where?" sam asked

"uhhh nowhere well somewhere but…"

"just spit it out" he said

"mako island"

sam almost fell over "but no-one ever goes there"

"uhh thats the point" she pointed out

"ohhh but will you come here again" he said hopefull

"probably" she said although she knew that she would definately be seeing him again she hoped, sam smiled

"how long is this gonna take" sam wined, now katara saw what he meant about him being impatient, they had only been here for three mintes!

"almost there" katara said not wanting to burn herself "done" she said standing up

"but you…"

"i get my legs back when i'm dry but 10 seconds after i touch a drop of water i you know"

"really just one drop" he said shocked

"yeah one drop she said raising her hand slightly, some water formed into a ball "catch" she said as she aimed and threw the blob of water at sam, he turned around just in time for it to hit him in the face

"hahahaha" katara laughed "you should have seen the look on your face" she said giggling

"haha very funny but now i am soaked" sam said angrily

"don't worry i can fix that" she said slowly making her hand into a fist

"owww that stings" sam said "how are you doing that"

katara knew that there was no way that she could get out of telling him everything

she sighed "well you want to know it all i will tell it all"

"really you are"

"yes now what do you want to know first"

"how can you do the steam thing?"

"well it's a kinda power and i just make my hand into a fist" she said demonstrating on a small rock pool, seconds later the water began to bubble

"woah" sam said in shock a minute later there was no rock pool just a bit of steam

"okay what next" katara asked

"well how are you a you know mermaid?"

"long story short i fell down a hole at mako found this cave with a pool i jumped in trying to find a way out then the full moon came straight over the openeing of the volcanoe, gold bubbles started to rise i got out fell asleep woke up the next morning jumped in the pool ten seconds later i was sinking looked down and there it was a tail" she said

"ok so mako full moon tail got it"

katara rolled her eyes "what next"

"well how did you do that to water was it another one of your powers?"

"well no it wasn't another one of my powers i haven't found anymore yet, so umm it is kinda a very long story" #

"well im listening"

"okay so long ago like ages and ages and ages ago there was a war between benders" she stopped waiting for questions

"one question what are benders?" sam asked

"well there are air benders, water benders, earth benders and fire benders, air benders can controll air, water benders controll water, eath benders controll earth and fire benders controll fire but only the avatar can controll all four"

"whats an avatar?" sam asked

"the avatar is reincarnated when he/she dies into another, always airbender though only they can learn to controll all four elements and defeat the fire nation"

"so there is rivalry between fire and the other nations?"

"yes the fire nation destroy, they destroyed whole communities when the war came, they wiped out all of the airbenders almost"

"what do you mean almost who is the last 'air bender'" sam asked eagerly

"well the last airbender and the avatar is my friend ang, i found him in the south pole, where me and my tribe lived, in a shpere of ice, i was curious so i cracked it open and ang stepped out with his flying byson, we didn't know that he was the avatar then so me and my brother took him back to our tribe where the healer healed him of a few wounds, he later told us that he was the avatar, me. my brother and ang set off to different tribes who could teach ang the other bendng skills that he needed, when he learned them he fought against the fire nations most powerfull fire bender and won, he freed everyone but the fire nation still track him and me" she stopped for a breath

"what do you mean ang and you?" he asked

"well i was hoping you wouldn't ask but now you have so here is the absolute truth.."

"go on"

"i am a…"

"a what spit it out"

"water bender" she said in a rushed voice

sams eyes widened "so you can control all water?"

"almost and ice"

"whatcha mean almost?"

"well you know that pool i dove into with the bubbles"

"yeah"

"i couldn't controll the water in that pool i have no clue what it is"

"ok so one more thing"

"what?"

"what is your name?"

"i am so sorry i completely forgot to introduce myself before telling you my deepest secrets, my name is katara from the southern tribe you?"

"sam gills from gold coast, so where is the southern tribe?"

"well nice to meet you sam and the southern tribe are dead"

"oh my god i am so sorry i didn't know"

"it's ok you get used to it"

"get used to what?"

"well geting tracked by the fire nation, having family and friends killed homes burned down"

"sounds bad"

"its worse" she said looking at her feet

"hey i know what will cheer you up"

"what" she said

"a juice" sam said pointing at rikki's

"yeah why not" she said and walked off with sam.

 **i hope you guys enjoyed this super looooooong chapter i might do another shorter one and post it today, its not just leaving you guys on a cliff hanger its leaving ME on a cliff hanger (and i can't stand waiting i'm as impatiant as sam!) thanks for all of your views love you all**

 **xxx**

 **~lunaeagle~**


	5. Chapter 5: new friends

**i couldn't resist writing another chapter for all of my lovely viewers! thank you sooooooo much for 10 views! i will be posting at least once every day and if i miss a day i will make it up to you the next day, sorry that there was alot of dialog in the last chapter but katara had to explain ALOT of stuff to sam, should sam and katara be together or should sam tell? i jst don't know either would be exciting to write! enjoy! p.s. this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the last chapter**

katara and sam walked up to rikki's and walked in,

"hi what can i getcha" said a light blonde haired girl who's hair was braided into plaits

sam ordered "can we get a strawberry smootie and a passionfruit smottie please"

"of course that will be £8.00 please" she smiled,

"here you go" sam handed her ten quid and smiled back,

"and heres £2.00 change your smooties will be ready sh…" before the blonde could finish the smoothies that she had just started making exploded everywhere, covering the blonde katara and sam

"run" sam whispered, the dock was too far away for katara to run too she saw a room and ran for it so did the blonde, the blonde got there first opened the door and ran in, katara followed, katara just managed to lock the door before ten seconds was up and she fell flat on the floor, as did the blonde, katara groaned and started to make her hand into a fist, as did the blonde steam began to rise off both of them, katara decided to talk to the blonde "join the club" she said looking behind her

"yeah" the blonde said

"katara" she stuck my hand out

"rikki" she said shaking kataras hand

"how long you been a you know" katara asked

"bout three years you?" rikki said

"uhhh 1 day" katara said smiling

"oh my god i am soaked i am NEVER going to get dry" rikki sighed

katara had an idea "i can help"

"how exactly can you help im soaked from head to fin"

"watch" she raised her hand all of the water rising from rikki soon she was dry and katara evaporated the water

as katara didn't get much on her she dried off fairly quickly

"soooo how did you do that?" rikki asked

"long story short i am a waterbender"

"ahhh i have read stories about benders, and the avatar"

"really i didn't know they had that kind of stories here"

"sooo where you from?" rikki asked

"south pole" katara answered calmly

"wow come a long way then how did you get here?"

"flying biceon"

"wait those are _real_ i thought you were joking about being a water bender!"

"nope not joking"

"how do you have a flying biceon i thought only airbenders got one?"

"i have a friend"

"really who?"

"ang"

"backstory?"

"he's the avatar"

"no way"

"yeah way"

"where you guys staying?"

"mako"

"so have you told ang that your a you know mermaid"

"well ummm….. no not yet"

"but no-one knows"

"well not exactly"

"who knows?"

"uhhh that boy that bought me a drink"

"so you guys close?"

"no actually i just met him 20 minutes ago"

"seriously why did you tell him?"

"he saw i created a tower of water so he wouldn't see then he said something and i changed my mind"

"what did he say"

"i just want to know thats what he said"

"and you _showed_ him"

"he sounded like someone i knew"

"so he said that he would keep it a secret?"

"yeah i made him promise and i said if he told anyone i would find him"

"and he took that as a threat?"

"well yeah considering i made a wall of water that towered 6 feet above him that i could have crashed down on him if i had wanted too"

"well i gotta get back customers are waiting" rikki said and then ran off to serve some customers.

a few moments later sam came in "did she see" he panted

katara couldn't tell him about rikki so she said "no come on what time is it"

"uhhh about 6.30" sam replied

"oh crap i have to go" and with that katara ran out of the door and dove into the ocean swimming away at top speed.

 **i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i am trying to make my chapters longer but it takes forever at least i enjoy writing stories!**

 **thank you if you view this love you all!**

 **~lunaeagle~**


	6. Chapter 6: new power

**hey guys i will be doing longer chapters from now on but no mega long :p**

katara thought that she was lost but then she saw the reef and thought to herself _well at least there is a marker so i know when i am fairy close_ katara swam her tail pumping bubbles behind her she sw\m around slowly for a bit and then decided that ang would be getting worried so swam close to the beach, she swam up a bit and found a place on the beach where no-one would see her _so lets recap on today_ she thought _well 1- a stranger found out pretty much everything 2- i made a new friend 3- i almost revealed my secret to ang 4- i got splashed by a drink at rikki's, well i call that a success_ katara smiled, it didn't really matter if sam told i mean she could just move away, to the north pole, simple, then katara realised even though she had only been here for a day she had made 2 new friends and that was 2 more than ang and socca have, she laughed on the inside as she dragged herself onto the beach and made her palm into a fist, she dried off in about 4 minutes, with the help of her water bending.

as soon as she was dry and had regained her legs she ran to camp, when she got there she found socca asleep and snoring and ang playing a game on his phone, _well so much for ang will be so worried_ katara thought "hello" she said, ang looked up and almost jumped out of his skin, "oh katara it's just you where have you been"

"i went to town"

"how exactly did you get there you can't teleport" ang said

"uhhh well you see i swam there" katara sai truthfully

"how did you swim that far?"

"i got picked up by a boat" katara lied

"really i never saw a boat"

"well the boat was on the other side of the island"

"and what about in that weird cave pool thing where did you go then?"

 _he knows something, wait does he know?_ "i swam out"

"you can't hold your breath for that long"

"uhh well i practised"

"really then show me how long you can hold your breath under-water"

katara froze "i can't"

"why not"

"i just can't leave it" she said and walked off to her place

"please i just want to know where you have been"

"i told you i went to town"

"i also want to know how you got there"

"you wanna know the truth"

"yes all i want to know is that" ang pleaded

"well tough ill tell you when i am ready to" katara said and lay down half asleep already

(the next morning)

"wake up sleepy head" ang said and threw a cup of cold water at katara

katara woke up and instantly realised, she ran out of camp and dove into the ocean just as the long shimmering tail appeared, _phew that was close_ she thought as she carefully swam along the beach, "katara i'm coming for a swim too" ang said as he dove into the water, katara heard, she knew that there was nothing she could do, he was sure to find out, she racked her brain but couldn't think of anything, she clicked her fingers thinking of the pool, she closed her eyes visualising the pool then she clicked her fingers, when she opened her eyes she expected to see ang looking at her, eyes wide but instead she saw that she was in the pool, she looked around then rubbed her eyes, she still didn't think that this was real so she heaved herself out of the water and dried herself, when she was dry she wandered around for a bit trying to make sense of things _well all i did was close my eyes and imagine the pool, clicked my fingers and bam i was there,_ katara decided to try and do it again, she thought that if it is a new power she may as well try to controll it, she didn't want her wowers to go haywire when she was angry, she closed her eyes and visualised the beach where she had met sam, once it was clear in her mind she clicked her fingers, she kept her eyes closed for about 10 seconds then she opened them and saw that she was at the beach, _woah this is awesome!_ katara thought.

katara walked into rikki's,

"hey rikki" katara waved in rikki's direction

"hey katara" rikki said walking out from the counter

"there is something i have to tell/ show you" katara said excitidly

"ok go on" rikki said

"well not here" katara said

"ok meet you out back" rikki said and ran out of the doors

katara ran after her to the back of rikki's,

"so what did you want to show/ tell me?"

"well look" katara said and closed her eyes visualising the spot right next to rikki, after a few seconds it was clear in her mind and she clicked her fingers, she opened her eyes to see rikki standing there, as soon as she saw katara standing next to her rikki's jaw dropped

"how did you do that?"

"i guess that it is another power"

"a damn awesome one at that! you could go anywhere in the world… wait can you teleport with people or objects"

"hmm i never thought of that" katara looked around for an object and picked up a rock

she closed her eyes then visualised the spot behind rikki and clicked her fingers, she opened them and looked down at her hand, sure enough there was the rock,

"woah so you can teleport anywhere with anything!" rikki said dumbstruck

"well yeah i guess so" katara said,

"well i better be off i have customers to serve, bye katara"

"bye rikki" katara said waving, then katara closed her eys and visualised the spot just out of sight from camp and clicked her fingers.


	7. Chapter 7: show and tell

chapter 7: show and tell

 **hey guys thank you for the views, after watching the first episode of h2o just add water again i realised that there was no reception at mako so lets pretend that katara ang and socca get reception but no-one else! love u all!**

katara opened her eyes to see socca wading through the water attempting to catch fish, katara rolled her eyes and walked out from her hiding spot and ran up to ang, it was about mid-day and she could really feel the heat, she fanned herself and walked up to ang

"hey ang"

"where have you been?!" ang asked demandingly

"the town"

"what again!"

"yeah god it's hot"

"why did you run off earlier?"

"none of your business"

"as your friend what is your business is my business"

"as i said before i will tell you when i am r…" katara stopped talking as she realised that ang had just dumped a bucket of cold water all over her head, she froze, her brain stopped then she remembered _i can teleport duh_ again she thought of the moon pool then visualised it clicked her fingers and she was there, _why does he keep doing that he must know that something is going on he is a smart cookie_ katara thought.

ang was even more confused than before, katara had _dissapeared,one second she had been there and then poof she was gone leaving a small amount of water vapour behind,_ ang was confused and determined to get to the bottom of this.

katara stayed in the pool all day relaxing trying to give the pool a name, _i think that i should call this pool moon pool because all this happened on a full moon_ katara thought, when she had found a name for the pool (the pool was now called moon pool), half an hour later another head emerged from the water, it was a girl with shoulder length lightish brown hair, she jumped when she saw katara

"uhh hello" the brown haired girl said nervously

"hi" katara said sticking her hand out

"sorry let me introduce myself, i am cleo" cleo said shaking kataras hand

"katara"

"so katara your not from around here are you?"

"no im not how could you tell?"

"so where do you come from and you live on mako"

"well i am from a very long way away"

"how far away?"

"almost the other end of the earth"

"so where"

"the south pole"

"woah the south pole, so who were your family before you moved?"

"well i had a tribe and they are all dead or captured"

"oh my god i am so sorry for asking, who did it?"

katara thought for a second then answered "the fire nation"

"umm who?"

"the fire nation, a nation of fire benders"

"what are fire benders?"

"fire benders controll fire, like water benders controll water, earth benders controll earth and air benders controll air"

"couldn't they just learn all four?"

"no only the avatar can learn to master all four elements"

"how many avatars are there?"

"right now one and he will probably be the last because long ago there was a war between the fire nation and the other three nations, the fire nation wiped out all air benders but one, luckily he is the avatar"

"how do you know all this?"

cleo saw katara tense

"well hard to explain.."

"hello we are mermaids it doesn't get much weirder than that!"

"good point, i am a water bender"

"cool so you can controll water and stuff?"

"well yeah, and ice"

"awesome it's a bit like my power"

"oh your mermaid power"

"yeah i can move and shape water but not freeze it or anything" cleo said demonstrating, a blob of water rose up from the pool and was hurled towards katara, katara put her palm flat and rose it up to her head, the blob of water was frozen solid and splashed back in the pool. cleo's jaw hung open,

"i am sorry i have to tell my friends if you don't mind"

katara was worried slightly

"who are your friends?"

"uhh theres bella, emma and rikki"

"are they mermaids?"

"yeah so our secret is safe" cleo said and swam off leaving a trail of bubbles behind her

katara sighed and climbed out of the pool, she had a knew power and she knew that she did, she didn't even know what she did, _well cleo threw a blob of water at me so i went ot bend it but then i remembered that i can't bend moon pool water so i put my palm out straight and the next thing i knew the blob of water was a round block of solid ice,_ katara dried herself and then teleported to the other side of mako, when she opened her eyes she saw a few rock pools and walked up to them, she made her palm straight and consentrated on the water, she closed her eyes the opened them a few seconds later, the rock pool was frozen solid.

katara thought for a while and then decided to tell ang, _it must be killing him, he always wants to know everything_ she texted him

 **hey ang sorry i have been so secretive lately meet me at the pool cave thing - k**

she was worried the second after she send it, she started walking to the moon pool cave enterance, she sat down and waited for a bit, after about ten minutes ang came down his excitement bubbling out of him

"so when are you gonna tell me i hope now" ang said smiling from ear to ear

"yes i will but it is more show than tell"

katara beconed ang to follow her, was she really going to tell him? well yeah she was!

"ang so you know the night i was lost"

"yeah"

"well i fell down here was knocked unconcious and when i woke up it was night, i found this pool and i was looking for a way out when the full moon passed over the top of the volcanoe, then the water began to bubble golden bubbles, then these bubbles rose and i climbed oout and went to sleep"

"is that it"

"no"

"then please tell or show me the rest"

"ok so, when i woke up i jumped into the water to swim out and ten seconds later i….. i…"

"why don't you just show me if it is hard to explain"

"good idea"

"go on"

"ok three two one" katara stuck her pinky finger into the water

"10… 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.." after ten seconds katara lay there on the floor with a tail,

ang stood there in shock, he was dumbstruck "but… how"

"don't ask me" katara said

ang didn't say anything, for once in his life her was speechless

katara broke the silence "so there are some other cool things that i can do"

"really like what?" ang said eagerly

"watch" katara said and then started to make her palm into a fist, the water in the moon pool began to bubble then to steam,

ang began but couldn't finsih "woah…"

katara then visualised the moon pool and being in it, then she clicked her fingers, she opened her eyes seconds later to see ang staring at her, his jaw wide open,

katara smiled, she was not going to show him how she could freeze things because she still didn't know really,

"bye ang" katara said and witha few flicks of her tail she was gone.

 **thank you guys so much for reading, i hope you are enjoying, sorry this one was out later than the others, i had school stuff to do and then i went to a club ( not a party) with my mates so didn't get back until 9**

 **enjoy**

 **~lunaeagle~**


	8. Chapter 8: questions

**hey guys sorry i didn't post yesterday, it was my bff's birthday, i hope you are enjoying the story so far! sorry guys this is gonna be a short chapter i will do a mega long one soon when i have the ideas, lately my mind has been blank**

katara swam away from the pool at top speed, _did i really just tell him? did i really just show him? will he tell socca?_ katara stopped thinking for a bit and took i the beauty of the reef, of the ocean, katara decided to swim back to mako but to the other side, dry off and then teleport to town.

ang was totally speechless, he had not expected that, had she told socca? ang didn't think that she had, how long had this been going on? ang didn't have a clue, his mind was filled up with questions that he didn't know the answer to, ang sighed and climbed out of the cave.

katara swam round to the other side of mako and found a spot to dry off on, when she was dry she visualised the back of rikki's and clicked her fingers, katara opened her eyes to see sam sitting on a rock meters away, she crept up on him

"BOO" katara said

sam turned around and almost jumped out of his skin "katara god you scared me"

"on a scale of 1 to 10 how much did i scare you?" katara said smiling

"about 8-9"

"really that much?!" katara said giggling

"uhh yeah so i was wondering, you wanna catch a movie sometime?" sam said nervously looking at his feet

"yeah sure what do you want to watch"

"i was thinking spectre?"

"yeah sure sounds great" katara said smiling, she didn't show it but she was dying inside, _sam asked me out o-h m-y g-o-d sam just asked me out, YAY_

sam smiled, _my god that smile_ katara thought as her heart melted in her chest, she smiled back blushing,

 _i can't believe that i just asked, where did that courage come from?_ sam thought _i can imagine someone grabbing me and saying "who are you and what have you done with sam?"_

"well i gotta go" katara said blushing more, before sam could protest katara had clicked her fingers and she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: mermaid cold part 1

**hi guys, i am really sorry that i havn't posted for a few days, i had school work to do, i hate homework anyone with me? :P p.s. sorry that i put the second catagory for the crossover as avatar like the blue people, i did look for the last airbender but i couldn't find it, i have changed it now, thank you for pointing it out though!**

chapter 9: mermaid cold

(set about a week and a half from the last chapter)

katara woke up and rubbed her eyes to see ang standing over her

"ang what are you doing?"

"i was waiting for you to wak up"

"well i'm awake what do you want"

"i was hoping that we could go for swim?"

"ang what time is it?"

ang looked at his watch "uhh half seven-ish"

"is socca awake?"

"no"

"then lets go swimming" katara said jumping up and getting dressed

"really?!"

"uhh yeah lets go" katara said heading straight for the sea

"wait for me!" ang half shouted running after katara, katara stopped for a few seconds before heading in so ang could catch up

"hurry up slowcoach" katara said tapping her fingers against her non- existant watch

"i'm coming i'm coming" ang said rolling his eyes

katara tapped her foot as ang caught up to her

"finally"

"well you have an advantage" ang huffed

"and what would that be?"

"well your a MERMAID"

"how is that meant to help my running?"

"uhhh it just does ok?!"

katara rolled her eyes "are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?"

ang had almost forgot about swimming "yeah lets go before socca wakes up"

"good idea" katara said running into the water, she counted down from ten in her head 1,2,3 4,5,6 7,8,9 10, katara looked down to see her shimmering orange tail sparkling in the early morning light, katara inwardly sighed, she still hadn't got used to it, she had to be carefull of drinks, puddles one drop and she was revealed, katara sighed as she waited for ang to catch up

"ang come onnn hurry up!"

"well your faster because your a _mermaid_ " ang huffed

"point taken" katara said smiling as ang tried his hardest to catch up, when ang had finally caught up katara splashed him in the face with her fin

"race you to the town"

"what but that's forever away i can't swim that far!"

"well take the boat then dumbo" katara said pointing at the boat just metres behind them

"oh ok wait for me to get in the boat"

"fine" katara huffed, when ang was in the boat he shouted

"ONE… TWO… THREE… GO" as soon as ang shouted GO katara sped underwater and ang put the boat to full speed, katara torpedoed underwater, all ang saw was a trail of bubbles as he went at top speed. when ang finally reached the town katara had already dried off and been waiting for ten minutes

"come on ang lets go get a juice"

"uhhh doesn't this scream ALERT WARNING to you?"

"no why would it?"

"uhhh it is also screaming SPILL HAZARD SECRETS REVEALED"

"not really i go there loads"

"widout me" ang whimpered with puppy dog eyes

"well i couldn't exactly bring you on my back could i!"

"well you could but no"

katara smiled "lets go i'll show you the way",

ang followed katara up paths and across roads until she saw the sign for rikki's "here we are" katara said pointing at the sign

ang smiled and followed katara inside, rikki was at the counter again

katara smiled and walked up to the counter ang following her

"hey rikki katara said waving

"oh hey katara" rikki said waving back, rikki came back from the counter

before katara could speak rikki draged her away from ang "so katara my friends are over there" she said pointing at a table with three girls on it, two blondes and a brunnete "i think they would like to meet you" rikki said

"ok i'll go over then" katara said walking towards the girls table, when she got there the girls welcomed her

"hi katara right, we met in the moon pool" cleo said shaking kataras hand

"yeah cleo right and these are your friends"

"yeah and we would all like to meet you"

"ok great"

"hi im bella" said a brown/blonde haired girl, katara smiled

"katara"

"and i'm emma" said a lightish blonde

"katara"

"so emma and bella this is katara and she is one of us"

emma and bellas eyes widened "really? are you a you know…" emma asked

"yeah"

"so whats your power?" bella asked eagerly

"well i can do multiple things" katara said

"show us please" emma said holding oout a glass of water, katara straightened her palm and the water froze to solid ice

"anything else" bella asked

"yes" katara answered slowly making her palm into a fist, the frozen water began to melt until it was no longer ice but water

"anything else?" bella asked again

"yes two more" katara answered the trio looked slightly shocked but quickly hid their shock

katara then moved her hand around slightly and the wate rose into small tenticle

"this is the last one… so far" katara said, emma and bella looked interested, they wanted to know what kataras fourth power was, katara closed her eyes and then visualised the seat next to bella ( which was empty) then she clicked her fingers and opened her eyes, emma's jaw hung open as did cleo's and bella's, they were all shocked

they whispered among themselves as katara played with the water making it into weird shapes, when the girls had finished whispering emma said "as a fellow mermaid you are now our friend" katara smiled, a few minutes later katara sneezed and all the drinks in the room froze, all the drinks in the room were nnow ice, katara didn't notice until someone went to take a sip and they shouted in confusion, kataras head turned and she saw hat all the drinks had been frozen solid, kataras thoughts were inturupted when she sneezed again, this time all the drinks that were frozen became juice again, katara sighed in relief but then sneezed again, all the drinks in the room sarted to bubble, what was she going to do?

 **sorry to leave you guys on a cliffe hanger i might post tomorrow maybey the day after. thank you if you read this story, if you think i could improve on something or there is something that you think i should keep please leave a review! :P**

 **~lunaeagle~**


End file.
